pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pikmin in other media
I think it's still necessary for someone with SSBB to add much more information there as it's such a large part in another game. It needs information about moves and maybe a list of Pikmin trophies; whatever general information about Olimar as a character in Brawl that there is. 19:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I think we should have an article about olimar in ssbb, and article about the trophies and stickers. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 02:41, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :No, this should definatly be enough. This is the Pikmin Wiki, not Smashbros. Wiki. I won't keep anyone from adding more, but creating entire pages is too much for me.-- ::I think we should be cataloguing all Pikmin information, as detailed as possible. It is, after all, an encyclopaedia. I think that we should start with the one page on other games, then split parts off into other pages if it ever gets too long. For now, add the moves and trophies and stuff here, then we'll see. I was also thinking that we could maybe create a page for media or something, for the adverts (yes, the hotdog one...) and...er...stuff. But I don't know much about all that. Ai no Uta would be mentioned in that article, for example. 13:15, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::I agree, there's so much in smash bros that I think it should be split off into its own article. They've added the full trophy/song lists to the smashbros site, so I'll add the Pikmin stuff here, if someone else wants to add them to the article they can go ahead. ::::Pikmin Trophies- Pikmin & Olimar, End of Day,Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, White Pikmin, Purple Pikmin, Louie, The President, Hocotate Ship, Onions, Creeping Chrysanthemum, Red Bulborb, Empress Bulblax, Careening Dirigibug, Fiery Blowhog, Burrowing Snagret, Iridescent Flint Beetle, Wollywog, Swooping Snitchbug, and Pellets. ::::Pikmin Music- Main Theme (Pikmin), World Map (Pikmin 2), Stage Clear/Title (Pikmin), Forest of Hope, Ai no Uta, Ai no Uta (French version), Tane no Uta, and Environmental Noises. Bith 20:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Wario Ware part I just edited the WarioWare section, saying that the background music is the one played in the demo screens (not touching a single button on the main screen) on Pikmin 1. I don't have Pikmin 2, so for those who have: Is it the same music as Pikmin 2? If it is, edit the WarioWare part saying so. Espyo 16:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Well, technically it does play during one of the demo screens in Pikmin 1, but it is also used as the "Louie's Dark Secret" theme in Pikmin 2. I'll just add that on. Portal-Kombat :Add it... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Ocarina Of Time ...........You do realise that game came out long before Pikmin, don't you? I think that part needs to go. ....U do realise the "3D" suffix, don't you? I think you need to read a bit more clearly. And what the hell? Who is spamming about my Spore creations on this wiki? I haven't been on here in nearly a year! ShadowRaptor101 17:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC)